Serious and Spantanous
by peacelight
Summary: Jason thoughts about Percy and Annabeth ONE SHOT hope u like it


**Serious and Spontaneous**

Jason POV

I was sitting by the river with Piper by my side. It had been a wild day returning to camp Jupiter.

It was nice to see everyone again Hazel and Reyna even Octavian. It was nice it felt good to know that all my memories were real.

But honestly the thing I was most looking forward to was meeting Percy Jackson. I had heard so much about him and I wanted to know for myself what made him who he was.

I know that I was replaced by Percy in about a week, it puts a dent in the ego, especially since Percy is still the leader at camp half blood even though they never had an official leader, so I couldn't ever take his place.

Everyone was so happy to see him.

Piper pulled me out of my head "hey Jason what are you thinking about so hard?"

"UM just things, I mean Percy and the switch"

She nodded at me and smiled. She always looked at me as if she could read my thoughts.

"It's nice to see Annabeth so happy isn't it?"

It was true in the seven months I've known her I've never seen her this happy. The minute that she got off the boat she was in Percy's arms. They haven't let go of each other yet.

"Yah it is they do the whole dramatic reunion thing nicely."

Piper laughed "But I think the Stolls out did Annabeth." I couldn't help but laugh at the memory Connor and Travis jumped on Percy and were shouting never leave us again Percy we were so alone. It effectively cut all the tension the two camps were feeling.

"Percy seems really nice right?" I said.

"Yah he does you can tell by that goofy smile. Or the way he looks at Annabeth" Just then Hazel walked towards us.

"Hey guys what up?" she looked different I guess your first quest does that to you.

"Just talking, you?"

"Nothing I was going to tell Percy and Annabeth that dinner was ready, but they were not in the mood to be interrupted, so I left them to it" she had such a wistful expression it was a total girly look.

"What's with the look Hazel?"

She laughed "There just so sweat it's nice to see them together after how much Percy missed her"

What he just got his memory back "he can't have missed her that much right I mean he just remembered her"

Hazel just smiled and said "No that's what so romantic about it he never forgot her face, he came to this camp because he remembered that she would be at camp, he got the wrong camp but it's still so sweet"

At that Piper as "AWW that's is so sweet"

I just said "Girls."

They both laughed but I think it was more at me than with me.

"So what's he like Hazel?"

She thought for a second "he is kind and funny he reminds me of you in ways. You know he is powerful I actually thought he was a god the first time I saw him, he has the aura of power and he is loyal."

Sadly that didn't sound like me, "I don't see the resemblance."

Piper grabbed my hand "I see it you guys seem to have the same aura of power" I smiled but she was my girlfriend so she had to be nice.

"No that's not what I see you both go quiet sometimes and have this look that you know that one day there will be a monster that will win."

"That's kind of depressing Hazel but from a kid of Pluto I can't expect sunshine can I" she hit my arm "you asked you two could be great friends"

I nodded. Not sure yet I need to get a better feel for this kid.

As dinner passed along I got to know the other member of the quest Frank he was different from what I expected even though he is a son of mars he is pretty nice. It's also clear according to Piper that he and Hazel are together she really is doing the whole daughter of Aphrodite thing.

"Hey Jason" Percy looked the same but he had changed out of the toga into a neutral blue shirt. Annabeth was right next to him.

"Hey Percy how are you?"

"I'm good"

Leo was next to me and he, Percy and Annabeth started a conversation about the ship. It got interesting though but it had nothing to do with the ship.

"Thanks Percy for calming Annabeth down I mean we have never seen some go so crazy," Leo said. I was surprised Leo went there no one was ever brave enough to tease Annabeth and by brave I do mean stupid.

Percy just laughed "Really Wise girl were you worried about me?"

Annabeth replied "Percy I was nowhere near as crazy as you were when I went missing I do have some self control."

I remembered the story Piper was told by some of the Aphrodite girls apparently it was super romantic how Percy held up the sky for her.

"You did risk getting kicked out of camp, attacked a Titian and held up the weight of the sky for Annabeth its good but she went completely nuts" I said I kind of liked mocking Annabeth without a dagger in my butt.

She glared at me.

Then she just looked at Percy and said "Mount St. Helen" Percy looked at her and said "Nope" she nods "1 million people remember seaweed brain"

"Yah but it was an accident" I was so lost and also surprised at the fact that they even know each other's arguments but mostly I was confused.

"Oh really you almost released Typhon."

WHAT... "Yah but I didn't and it's not like I thought I could or anything"

Hazel beat me to the punch "Please explain"

The both said "HUH..."

"You were talking in short hand can you fill the rest of us in" Piper said.

"I guess Percy should tell you the story" Annabeth said. "Why should I wise girl?" "Because I'm asking"

They really did argue about everything. "FINE if I must" he said dramatically

"Quick version so we were at Mount St. Helen and inside one of Hephaestus forges these Telekhines had made their lair, they realized we were there so I told Annabeth to go that I had a plan."

Annabeth interrupted Percy "Did you really have a plan you never did tell me?"

He laughed and said "I had a plan it was don't tell Annabeth I don't have a plan" she giggled. Which is a sound I never thought I would hear.

"So anyways I was kind of surround on like every side so I did something that I had been working on but hadn't got the hang of yet I kind used water to cause an explosion, but it may have been so big that it forced about a million people to be evacuate and Hephaestus may have mentioned that Typhon stirred"

He saw the looks of everyone and immediately said "I didn't let him out so relax it had to be a god or titan to let him out and that was Kronos"

"Wow is all I have to say but why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

I mean anyone would, it was common knowledge that Percy blew up Mount St. Helen but he and Annabeth would never talk about.

Piper whispered yelled meaning she wanted to tease them as well "I think something else happened"

Suddenly they both were blushing but Annabeth and Percy just travelled back to their own world. They were arguing about some Dam that Annabeth wanted to go to.

Percy is a really nice guy or so it seems I thought he would be like Annabeth after all the stories we heard from everyone else but he is goofy and relaxed.

I don't get there relationship.

Piper whispered to me "It's really simple Jason they know each other better than anyone else on the planet, they are two halves of a whole, Annabeth is a planner Percy is spontaneous. She is serious he is funny they are two halves of a whole they are simply in love"

"I guess it helps to know a daughter of Aphrodite." Even though I won't get use to the fact she seems to read my mind.

She smiled "One day I hope I'm as sure as those two are I mean nothing could ever make them doubt there love for one another"

I didn't say anything because in reality I hope she would feel that way about me. But there was no way I was brave enough to tell her that in front of everyone it may have worked for Percy and Annabeth but not me. Though one day soon I think I will tell Piper exactly what she means to me.

* * *

**_Just i story that popped into my head_**

**_i hope u like :)_**

**_feel free to tell me how you liked_**


End file.
